


Do You Love Me?

by April_Blooms



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Best Friends, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/pseuds/April_Blooms
Summary: With Tim getting married on Friday, Bruce is up late making sure everything is perfect and worrying about how a bad marriage will ruin his boy. Clark swoops in to reassure him, and makes several good points on Tim and Kon's relationship that prompt Bruce to open his eyes and ask a very important question."Clark. Do you...love me?"oOoInspired by the song from Fiddler on the Roof, enjoy this Songfic about love realized and friendship.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I probably should be working on the epilogue to my 5 times Superbat fic, but I've had this cute oneshot in my head forever and I need to get it out.
> 
> This is a Songfic inspired by the song "Do You Love Me?" From Fiddler on the Roof. I definitely recommend you give it a listen! 
> 
> As always, love to you all! I hope you enjoy this Superbat goodness!
> 
> -April

Bruce slumps exhausted over the batcomputer, typing away at algorithms and looking for clues to where Poison Ivy will strike next. Normally, this wouldn’t be a high priority case. Ivy has mellowed out a bit since she had gotten together with Quinn. But not even a single unruly flower could be out of place on Friday. Friday has to be perfect. Everything has to be perfect for Tim.

“The stress must be making you crazy, Bruce, if you’re desperate enough to ask me for help with this case.”

Bruce gives a half-hearted glare and takes the cup of coffee Clark offers him. It’s perfect, the right balance of cream and sugar. Most people offer him black as default. Only Clark and Alfred know he likes a little sugar in his coffee. He smiles softly into the cup before setting his face in firm lines.

“I need you to scan over these security tapes for any signs of what Ivy’s up to. I can’t move forward until that is done, and at human speed I can’t finish it in time.”

“Are you sure this can’t wait, Bruce?” says Clark, leafing through the files. “Looks like a simple prank to turn everyone’s skin green for environmental awareness. Not necessarily top priority.”

Bruce furrowed his brows. “As of now it is top priority. The plot is slated for Friday, and absolutely nothing-”

“Can ruin Tim’s wedding. I know.” Clark settles into the chair beside Bruce and starts up the footage. “I guess Kon would be pretty upset about being green at his own wedding. Not to mention the muss Ma would make over wedding photos.”

“You do know I’ve hired a professional photographer, right?”

“Yes. But taking pictures at weddings is Ma’s thing. The experience isn’t complete without it. She’d probably delay the honeymoon until she had retaken every single one.”

Bruce snorted. “I would like to see that test of wills. Stubborn photographing mother in-law with horny newly-wed couple.”

Clark smiled wryly. “They haven’t exactly waited for the honeymoon, if you know what I mean. Sometimes having super hearing puts you in an awkward situation.”

Bruce pulled a haughty face and said primly. “My son has remained an innocent virgin until his marriage bed. My grim reputation had driven off those who would besmirch his purity.”

Clark laughed. “I wouldn’t be so sure, oh world’s greatest detective. I’ve overheard plenty of purity being besmirched.”

Bruce smiled faintly, before looking away from Clark. “I wish I had driven Kon off.”

Saying something like that to a father about their son should have resulted in an angry outburst, but this was Clark. Clark who had walked beside him for twenty-five years. He shut off the footage and turned to Bruce, face softening.

“Bruce.” he says. “It’s okay to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.” Bruce says. 

“You are afraid.” Clark takes a hold of Bruce’s chair so he can’t turn away. “You’re afraid of letting go, of giving up control. You’re afraid because this is something you can’t control, or have a contingency plan against. This is love, Bruce. You can’t fight love.”

“And look at where love has led me. Talia. Selina. Name one part of those encounters that ended well.”

“Damien.” Clark said. Bruce glared at him. 

“Not the point. Damien lost his childhood because I was stupid enought to trust in love and think a psychotic secret society assassin would be a good person to spend my life with.”

“Neither Kon or Tim are psychotic secret society assassins keen on world domination.”

“Then look at Dick and Barbara. Or Koriand’r. Or Dick and whichever red-head he fancies at the moment. Good people, loving people. And they tore each other apart. I didn’t want that for Dick. And I don’t want that for Tim.”

Clark sighs softly and runs his hands through his hair. A curl pops out of place and Bruce fights the overwhelming urge to brush it back. 

“Look, Bruce, I’m not qualified to analyze exactly what went wrong with Dick’s and your relationships. But I believe Tim and Kon are going to make it.”

“You can’t know that.”

Clark smiles that smile, the one he wears when he knows just how to spin a story his way. “I can convince you. Let’s look at this your way.”

“My way?” Bruce asked.

“Logically. Let’s tally up the points they have going for them and you’ll see that Tim will be fine.”

Clark looks so earnest, so full of sincerity and truth he might burst. Bruce simply stares at him for a moment, marveling quietly at the wonder that is Clark.

“What points do you mean?” he asks. Clark startles and laughs. 

“Where do I start?” He starts counting on his hands. “First of all, time.”

“Time?” Bruce asks dryly.

“They’ve known each other for a long time.” Clark says. “More than a decade. Nothing is going to surprise them. They know each other too well.”

The words echo and reverberate in the well of Bruce’s mind. He looks at Clark, and something starts to click in place.

“Second,” Clark continues. “There is no conflict between morals and who they want to be with. Kon and Tim are both fighting for fundamentally the same thing, though they do it in different ways. Which brings me to my third point.”

Clark holds up a third finger and says. “Respect. Kon and Tim respect each other. Kon doesn’t come bursting into Gotham to fight Tim’s battles for him, no matter how much he might want to. Tim similarly lets Kon handle things his own way. They respect each other’s differences and independence while still being ready to support.”

Bruce still says nothing. There is no sound in the cave beside the hum of the computers and the sound of Clark’s voice. His heart is thumping faster with each word Clark says, the world is narrowing down to this moment, this revelation.

“Fourth.” Clark says, another tempting curl popping out. “The physical attraction is clearly there. From an aesthetic viewpoint…”

Bruce reaches out with an un-gloved hand to tug that curl. Clark inhales as if he’s been punched. “Bruce-?” He says.

“Go on.” Bruce says, enjoying the texture of the lock between his fingers. Softer than silk, stronger than steel. A piece of Clark between his fingers. His entire world is tipping on its side. Or perhaps it is finally right side up, after he has looked at it sideways for so long.

Clark’s words come out in a rush. “Fifth, they’re best friends, their friendship came first before any- Bruce, are you going to explain to me exactly what you are doing?”

Bruce tugs the curl. He should get up and leave. He should laugh this off, box up this new feeling away in his mind and leave it to gather dust. He should continue to be afraid.

But this is Clark. Superman. His ally and best friend of twenty-five years. Bruce has always felt brave with him by his side.

“Seriously, Bruce. If you need another hair sample, you can just ask-”

“Do you love me?”

The words hang shining, inexorable in the air before pinging to the floor, echoing like steel ball bearings. 

Clark yanks back, pulling the curl from his grasp. “Do I what?” His face flushes. Bruce leans forward. He’s a detective. All signs point to one answer. But he wants to hear it. He needs to hear it.

“Do you love me?” he asks again.

Clark looks like he’s been hit over the head with a kryptonian two by four. “Do I love you?” Peering closely at his face,Clark thumbs gently at the tender bags under his eyes and starts shutting down the computer and putting away the files.

“With our sons getting married and this trouble in Gotham- you're upset. You’re sleep deprived. Go upstairs and lie down.”

Clark speeds away and returns with a thermometer. “Maybe it's Ivy’s pollen?”

Bruce grabs the hand with the thermometer. “Clark, I'm asking you a question. Do you love me?”

“You’ve gone crazy.” Clark breathes.

“I am sort of crazy. But do you love me?”

“Do I love you?” Clark grips his hair, pulling hard enough his knuckles go white. He looks crazed, desperate. “For twenty-five years, we’ve been friends. I know you in and out of costume. I know where you live, I’ve raised your sons. I milk your Bat-cow.” Clark grabbed onto Bruce’s chair. “We’ve had twenty-five years. Don’t let this ruin it now. Don’t end this now. Why talk about love right now? 

“Our sons are getting married. The wedding day is Friday. And it got me thinking, the way you were talking, the things you were saying-”

Clark looks like he’s ready to fly away. Bruce grasps him by the hands.

“I’m scared.” Bruce says. “I’m afraid of losing you.”

“So am I.” Clark whispers.

“But I need to know the truth, about how we love each other. So, now I'm asking, Clark...Do you love me?”

“I'm your best friend!” Clark exclaimed.

“I know. But do you love me?”

Clark laughs hysterically. “Do I love him? Bruce- ” 

Clark grips Bruce’s hands with a strength that almost hurts in its intensity.

“For twenty-five years, I've lived with you, fought beside you, been prepared to die beside you. I put up with your paranoia, your utter lack of optimism, your horrible taste in partners-” 

Clark tightens his grip, then loosens it, sagging with weariness.

“For twenty-five years, I can wake up in my bed in the middle of the night and find your heartbeat anywhere in the world. What more do I have to say, Bruce? If that's not love, what is?”

“Then you love me?”

Clark lets go and crosses his arms. “I suppose I do.” he snarks. He stands tall and strong, but his eyes are terrified. Bruce turns back to his computer.

“Then I suppose I love you, too.”

The simple admission rings in the air like a clear bell. Clark stiffens, and stares at him. Bruce smiles. And Clark smiles. Together they get back to the work of taking down Ivy and together go to the wedding on Friday. And after the happy couple is waved off to their honeymoon, they go back to the Manor and get down to some besmirching of purity on their own.

In some ways, their discussion in the cave that night doesn't change a thing. Even if they have never put it into words, they have loved each other for years.

But even so,

After twenty-five years, it's nice to know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! How did you like it? Let me know.
> 
> I have a lot of Songfic WIPs, because music really inspires me, but my take on songfics is a bit different than most. I don't like including the direct lyrics in the fic. More like the fic itself is built off the lyrics and meant to evoke the feeling of the song. Let me know how I did! Did you catch any of Golde and Tevye's words?
> 
> Love to you all, stay safe, and happy Thanksgiving. I'll be back with more fics and an epilogue to 5 times Superbat before you know it!
> 
> -April


End file.
